Anticipation
by ash9793
Summary: Brock/Reba
1. Chapter 1

The way he curled her hair around his finger when they were sitting on the couch watching the 10 o'clock news. How he carried her upstairs when she feel asleep or was just to tired to walk. All these things and more Reba missed about her ex-husband Brock. As she lie in bed thinking about the memories of their 20 year long marriage, she longed to be in his arms again. To smell his cologne after he got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast for the family. She wanted to feel safe and loved, and knew Brock was just that for her.

Looking over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it red 5:05 am. Reba silently scolded herself for waking up an hour before the alarm went off just like she had been doing the past few days. She reluctantly went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. As she was turning the water on for her shower she heard a small knock on the bathroom door. "I'm about to get in the shower. Who is it?' "Umm mom I think I'm sick." Jake whispered through the door hoping his mother wouldn't be mad. "Ok honey just go lie down in my bed and I'll be there after I take a short shower." Reba told her son, trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

Reba quickly got dressed praying that Jake was feeling better and might be up to going to school. She hated seeing any of her children sick, but today was just not a good one for this to happen. Along with a meeting at work, Reba had three houses to look at today and a ton of paperwork to do. Slowly walking out of the bathroom in case Jake was asleep she walked over to her bed to find him curled in a ball sleeping like a baby. She bent down to feel his forehead to see if he had a temperature, and sure enough he was burning up. A frown formed on Reba's face for two reasons. 1) She was going to be way behind on work, since she had to stay home with Jake. 2) Jake was her baby and hated to see him sick and feeling miserable.

Now that Jake was settled in her bed, she had her regular morning routine to attend to. First thing was to make a strong pot of coffee cause Lord knows she needs it. Next was to make breakfast for herself and some dry toast for Jake. As she was doing the domestic duties the phone started ringing. "Hello" "Reba thank goodness you answered I need to talk to you. Can I come over?" "Barbara Jean when do you call before you come over? I guess why not, do you want me to make you breakfast?" "oh Reba that would be great! I would like two fried eggs, some bacon, a blueberry muffin and a tall class of orange juice." Barbara Jean said excitedly completely changing the tone of her voice from when she first called. Once Reba said goodbye to the annoying blonde she called her friend, she rolled her eyes knowing that she expected Reba to have her breakfast ready. Exactly two minutes after their conversation on the phone B.J came hustling through the door, as if she had just run in a marathon before coming over.

"Reba! You have no idea how happy I am to talk to you." "What's up Barbara Jean, I have a sick kid upstairs so make this snappy." When the toaster went off Reba handed her two pieces of toast with some eggs and a piece of bacon on a plate. As Barbara Jean began stuffing her food down Reba gave her a disgusting look and rolled her eyes, venturing back to washing the morning dishes. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" "Well, Reba it's big like super big." "Bigger than your eyes when you see something shiny?" Barbara Jean just started at Reba with a confused look. "Never mind just get on with it already and tell me what you need to please." "It's about me and Brock Reba."


	2. Chapter 2

Startled by the sound of Brock's name, Reba immediately stopped what she was doing and gave her full attention to her friend. "What about you and Brock?" Barbara Jean was about to tell her the news when they both heard Jake calling. "Mommy, mommy I need you!" Reba and Barbara jean exchanged glances and they both headed in different ways. Reba walked swiftly up the stairs towards her son, while Barbara Jean walked out the back door towards her home.

When Reba opened the door to her bedroom, she didn't see Jake in the bed. She looked around the room and saw that the lights were on in the bathroom. As she walked into where her son was she felt her heart ache. There lying on the floor on the rug by the toilet Jake was crying, sweat running over his body. Reba got a cold wash cloth from the sink and put it over his forehead. Pulling Jake in her lap, she couldn't get her mind off what was said downstairs a little while ago.

"Brock, I'm back did you finish?" "Oh hey. Yeah I'm just about finished only a few boxes left." "Ok. Where is Henry?" "He's upstairs taking a nap in his room." Barbara Jean smiled at her soon to be ex-husband and walked up to check on her toddler son. She stood in the doorway of Henry's room and let the tears fall that she had been holding in since last night. This wasn't how she pictured her life at all. A single parent sharing custody with her ex-husband,. What was she supposed to do now?

After Reba got Jake settled about 30 minutes later, she made her way downstairs. Hesitating, she picked up the phone and slowly dialed Brock's cell number. In a tired husky voice Brock answered his cell, "hello." Reba smiled at the phone, missing his voice he was tired. "Did I wake you up?" "No, its ok I was just resting for a second." "Are you ok Brock?" Taken back by the question that his first ex-wife asked him, obviously she didn't know the news. "I guess Barbara Jean didn't tell you then?" Thinking back to the conversation she had earlier with her, Reba couldn't think of anything important that was said. " No, she didn't say anything. We got interrupted by Jake." Brock knew he had to tell her and soon was better than later. "Do you think its ok if I stop by around 6 or 6:30 tonight?" " Yeah that's fine. Jake's sick so maybe he will feel better by then." "ok great well I'll see you later Reba." "Bye Brock."

Reba set the phone down slowly on the counter. This was the first time the two had talked in over a week and it was killing Reba. She remembered the day that the argument occurred, the one that stopped their communication, like it was yesterday.

_Reba was finishing up cleaning the kitchen after supper, and Brock _

_walked in with a look of someone very upset. "What do you want _

_Brock?" "Reba I can't handle this anymore and I think its finally_

_over between me and Barbara Jean." Brock told his best friend _

_hoping she would understand and take his side. "And why do _

_you say this? What was the big fight about this time." Rolling _

_his eyes at the things she was saying , he was trying to bite his_

_tongue , not wanting to say something he would later regret._

_The argument escalated and ended with both of them yelling ._

_That was the last day Reba and Brock spoke for almost two weeks._

To hear his voice again brought a smile to Reba's face whether she admitted it or not. She had always loved him and these past two weeks of not talking to him just about killed her. Reba looked at the clock and realized it was almost 4:30 and she needed to get dinner started. Since Jake was sick it would only be her and hopefully Brock eating. She decided to make spaghetti with a small salad . Just before 6 there was a knock on the front door and Reba's stomach started to get butterflies.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening the door, praying that everything would go smoothly, Reba greeted Brock. "Hey Brock." Just hearing her say his name again brought a smile to his lips. "Hey Reba, sorry I'm a little early." Reba smiled at him and gestured for him to come into the house. It had been awhile since they had seen each other and silence was quickly filling the sir.

Reba went into the kitchen to do the final preparations for supper while Brock sat on the couch not fully paying attention to what was on the tv. She tried to gather her thoughts, but the haunting question of why she was making dinner for her and her ex-husband kept re-entering her mind. As Reba was thinking she realized she hadn't actually invited Brock for dinner. After about five minutes Brock made his way into the kitchen where Reba was. "Reba it smells great in here am I interrupting your dinner?" Reba could feel herself blush just by being in the same room as Brock. "Oh no I was going to ask if you wanted to join me for dinner." Brock could not believe that after the fight they had she would want to invite me to dinner. "Yeah that would be great."

Reba set the dinner table and Brock got two wine glasses down from the cabinet. Before they ate Reba went upstairs to check on Jake making sure he didn't need anything. While she was gone Brock had a chance to collect his thoughts and decided how he wanted to tell Reba the big news that was weighing on his shoulders. When Reba walked into her room where her son was sleeping she carefully sat on the edge of the bed. "Is this wrong to do Reba? Have your ex-husband over for dinner when you had his wife over during breakfast." These were the questions that were overwhelming Reba's mind. After assessing Jake's needs, Reba made her way back downstairs.

When she finally arrived in the kitchen she was relived when she saw Brock starring off into space. The next ten minutes felt like an eternity to Reba. As she sat at the table across from Brock, she desperately wanted to know what was making him so quiet and what he needed to tell her. "I hope you like the spaghetti." Reba said trying to break the silence that was suffocating the air. "Oh yeah its great. Thanks for letting me stay and eat with you, I really appreciate it." Reba gave him a soft smile and continued to eat her dinner. When they were both finished Brock figured it would be the best time to tell her what he dreaded.

"So Reba, listen I really need to discuss something with you." Shifting her attention to Brock so he would know she was listening, he started his news. "Well as you noticed Barbara Jean and I have been having major problems and some of those are ones we can not fix no matter how hard we both try." Reba didn't say anything knowing last time she did it ended up in a fight, so she sat silently listening to her ex-husband explain his battles with his current wife. "Reba I have tried so hard and Barbara Jean and I have done a lot of talking and we have made a big change in our life."

As Brock was telling Reba about his marital issues, she listened intuitively to what he was saying. Everything that was being said was nothing new to Reba because unknown to Brock, Barbara jean had already told her of the couple's problems. In a way she kind of felt sorry for Brock. She couldn't quite explain why, but she just did. "Reba I need to know that what I'm about to tell you won't affect our relationship and that you won't judge me nor Barbara Jean." Reba nodded and the words that were about to come out of Brock's mouth would change her so much. Brock waited a second wanting to tell Reba in the perfect way.

"Barbara jean and I have secretly been separated for over a month now, and we are sending in the papers tomorrow to make it official." Brock waited for some emotion from Reba or even her yelling and calling him a mo-roan. But nothing came from her. Not a sigh, slap, or even words. "I know we don't need your permission, but it was important for us to know that you knew before we told the kids." still nothing from Reba, and it was kind of getting annoying for Brock. It was like looking at a breathing statue when he starred at Reba waiting for something from her. "What is wrong with her? Does she not understand what I just said? Did I not give enough information?" Brock repeated these questions to himself as he starred at his ex-wife wanting for her to say or do anything. "I know you are probably mad at us, and you don't think we gave it enough thought, but Reba believe me when I say that god knows we tried to save our marriage. We truly did." At that last statement, Reba looked at her hands. "I don't understand what you're trying to say Brock." Reba and Brock met each others eyes and deep down she knew what he was saying, but for her sake she needed to hear it from him. Taking in a deep breath and rubbing his hands down the front of his torn and painted jeans Brock was about to change everything. " Reba, Barbara Jean and I are getting a divorce. I'm living at the condo and she is living at the house. We will share custody of Henry, but its over with me and her. " "A divorce Brock?" "Yeah a real divorce. It will be finalized in a couple of weeks, but its real Reba."


	4. Chapter 4

Reba reached her hand over the table and held Brock's hand. As they sat quietly in the silence of the kitchen Brock let the tears roll down his cheeks and nobody moved for what seemed almost an hour. "Brock I'm so sorry about this." Brock raised his eyes to meet Reba's and with a nod of his head to accept her apology, he broke down. "Reba how can I hurt so many people that I love. What am I supposed to do now?" Brock asked Reba in between heart wrenching sobs. The next hour was nothing but Reba trying to comfort her devastated ex-husband.

After Brock had calmed down and stopped crying Reba excused herself to go upstairs to check on Jake. Wanting to focus on something else rather than a marriage that failed , she moved quickly up the stairs to the bedroom. Once in the room she let out the breath she didn't know was being held in. "Mom I think I feel better now." Jake eagerly told his mother as he sat up in her bed. "That's great honey. Would you like some soup or ginger ale?" "Both please! And mom can I watch TV? Its not fun sleeping all day." Reba gave Jake a sweet smile and said, "sure you can buddy. Here is the remote and I'm going to go fix your soup and drink for you." His mother rose from the bed and handed him the remote with a small kiss on top of his head.

When Reba entered the kitchen she found Brock with his head down on the table. She stood by the doorway not wanting to disturb him from anything he might be thinking. As she turned to walk into the living room Brock called her name. "Reba can you do me a favor?" She stopped and turned to face him. "Sure Brock anything." Brock looked down towards his worn out tennis shoes he was wearing. " Can I stay with you? I really don't want to be alone right now." Unable to tell him no Reba nodded her head and moved towards the living room. Brock got up from the table and followed her. They both sat down on the couch in unison. Each on the corner leaving the middle open. Reba turned on the tv and started flipping through the channels trying to find at least one interesting show. " How about we just watch a movie since obviously nothing is on." She looked at Brock, as if to say, why didn't I think of that first. "Ok what do you want to watch? We can probably find something good on the on demand channel." " What about that Meryl Streep movie that you like so much?" " You mean It's Complicated?" " Yeah that one . It looks good, so lets watch that." Reba pressed search on the remote and typed in the title. Five minutes later they had the movie started and a bowl of popcorn.

As the movie went on, and the popcorn bowl found a new seat on the coffee table, something unexpected happened. The two found themselves sitting closer together with Brock's arm wrapped around Reba's shoulder and Brock's other hand was intertwined in Reba's. Brock's other hand had his fingers moving up and down the side of her arm. Together they sat and watched the movie oblivious as to just how close they were. When the movie ended Reba's head was laying on Brock's shoulder and Brock's head was on the back of the couch. Both sound asleep, and they would stay that way until the morning hours.

When Reba woke up around 7:30 the next morning, she felt safe and refreshed. As if every worry on her mind vanished. Not realizing until she opened her eyes that her and Brock had slept together on the couch. At first fear ran over her body. What was going to happen next? Was this the first step to something more? All of these and more questions took over her mind. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and with doing so she could smell it again. The scent of Brock's cologne was in overdrive in her nose, bringing back memories of what used to be in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Not waning to wake Brock or disrupt the wonderful memories in her head, Reba leaned closer into him and closed her eyes. About an hour later, around 8:45, Reba heard Jake upstairs, and didn't want him to see them together. She got up quickly and made her way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Sure enough Jake came bustling through the kitchen with the biggest smile Reba had seen in a long time. 'Good morning Jake. Do you want some breakfast?" Jake nodded excitedly as he told his mother what he wanted. "Can I have some waffles and bacon please?" Jake asked his mother. "It will be right up darling." While Reba fixed her son's breakfast, Jake went into the living to watch cartoons. When he walked in, there was a familiar face lying on the couch that wasn't normally there.

At first Jake didn't really care that his father was asleep in his house, when he had his own. But then Jake remembered the fight his parents had recently had. He thought, "why is dad here if mom is mad at him?" Jake went to the kitchen to ask his mom what was going on. "Mom why is dad here?" Startled by his question, Reba had to think fast. "He fell asleep here last night." Jake gave his mom a questioning look wanting her to explain. "Your dad came over to talk and we had dinner. Then we watched a movie and fell asleep. Nothing happened I promise you Jake." Not believing what his mom was saying, he walked out of the kitchen. He wasn't mad at his parents , but he knew his dad was married and it would be wrong for his parents to be together without his dad being divorced, unknown to Jake though, his whole way of life was about to change, but there would be some rough spots in there to.

After Reba fixed breakfast for Jake and himself, Jake left to spend the night at a friend's house. It was only Reba and Brock in the house, and Brock was still sound asleep on the couch. Reba thought it would be a good time to do some cleaning around the house. So she started a load of laundry in the washer, and then went into Jake's room to clean it up. When she started picking up some papers off the floor in her son's room, she saw a report on his dresser that he had recently written. She had never seen it before and he got an A+, so she wondered why he didn't show her. As Reba took a seat on Jake's bed to read the paper, there were silent tears falling from her eyes. Jake's report was about one of his heroes and he had picked Reba.

_My hero is my mom Reba Nell Hart. She is a very strong women and always finds the good in anything that happens. _

After reading just the first two sentences Reba couldn't continue, because she knew that when it came to anything that happens in her life her children would be affected.

Reba finished cleaning Jake's room and then went downstairs to start another load of laundry. By now it was almost 11 o'clock, and she had let Brock sleep but thought it was time for him to wake up. She went into the living room but the couch was empty. There was nobody in the kitchen either, and she didn't know where Brock had gone. In the kitchen though on the counter she saw on note pinned on the coffee machine. She could tell it was Brock by the handwriting and where he placed the note.

_Thanks for letting me stay here last night. I had a lot of fun, and you helped _

_me relax and not worry about what was going on in my life. I know Jake is _

_spending the night at a friend's house tonight, so I want to take you to dinner_

_to say thank you for everything that you've done. Be ready by 6:30._

_Brock_

Reba smiled at what her ex-husband had wrote and how sweet it was. It would be a long time before anything got serious between them again if that was even going to happen. As Reba finished cleaning she was humming, which she hadn't done in awhile. She couldn't help but get excited about tonight, because deep down she desperately wanted to be back with Brock. If her and Brock were to get back together there would be a lot for both of them to consider. For intense how would their kids react or even Barbara Jean. Reba knew that Cheyenne would be supportive and love that her parents were getting back together. She wasn't sure about how Kyra would react and that kind of bothered her. Jake on the other hand is always happy when he has his dad around. Reba though wasn't sure how she of all people would handle everything. Sure she wanted to be back with the person she had loved for over 20 years, but would it be the right thing to do. After all Barbara Jean was now considered one of her best friends and she didn't want to do to her what had been done to Reba.


	6. Chapter 6

It was time to get ready for dinner with Brock, when there was a knock at the door. Reba hurried to the door to see who it was. There standing at Reba's front door was Barbara Jean. "Hey Barbara Jean what are you doing here." "I came to talk about Brock Reba. " Reba let her come in and the took a seat on the couch. For the first time Reba was uncomfortable talking to Barbara Jean. "Look Reba I want you to know that if you and Brock get back together I am more than happy about it." "Barbara Jean what makes you think me and him are getting back together." "Duh its obvious Reba. Now that me and him are finally over with he can be with the love of his life again." Reba rolled her eyes at the crazy blonde, but in the back of her mind she knew she secretly wanted to be with him. "Ok Barbara jean well if you want us to be together I need to go get ready for dinner with Brock." "Oh yeah that's another reason I came over. I helped Brock plan the dinner so it will be perfect." Reba got up from the couch and tried to usher the blonde out of her house. "Reba can I please help you get ready! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" "Sure Barbara Jean." "Really Reba?" "No now get out of my house!" Barbara Jean slowly made her way to the open front door. "Can I help you know?" "No!" Reba shut the door on Barbara Jean and made her way upstairs.

When Reba walked in her room, she went straight to the bathroom to turn on the shower faucet. She looked at the clock to make sure there was still plenty of time to get ready. It was 4:05 pm and Brock would be there to pick her up at 6:30 pm, so she had just enough time. After taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and washing her face Reba was ready to find something to wear. Reba didn't want to do her hair or makeup until she found the perfect dress. Should I wear black or blue or gold? There were so many choices to choose from. Reba made the mistake of telling Cheyenne about the dinner with Brock earlier that morning on one of their daily phone conversations. Cheyenne had gone crazy and bought Reba a bunch of beautiful dresses for her to wear and now she couldn't decide which one. Reba finally decided on a beautiful blue sleeveless knee length dress with a corset looking front. It made her eyes pop and her skin look amazing. She spent the next hour doing hair and makeup, and by the time she was finished it was already 6 o'clock. Making her way downstairs she heard a car door close, and inside Reba was doing summersaults but on the outside she could feel herself start to panic.

Just on the other side of the big wooden door Brock stood, his hands visibly shaking. He knew he was early but it was better that then late he thought. A couple of minutes later Brock knocked on the front door waiting patiently for the beautiful red to open the door. When Brock saw Reba he couldn't help but stare at her. She defiantly was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Brock handed Reba the two dozen roses he had gotten for her and walked into her house. As he closed the door behind him he quickly tried to catch his breath. "Thanks Brock. These are absolutely beautiful." Brock smiled at Reba, "Your welcome sweetheart." Brock told her as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and went to sit on the couch. He waited for Reba to finish up whatever it was she was doing before they had to leave. Around 6:25 Reba and Brock were on the way to their dinner and a night that would hopefully change the rest of what would come of their lives together.


	7. Chapter 7

Shortly before 7 o'clock, Brock pulled into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant. Once they stopped Brock got out of the car and went over to Reba's side. He politely opened the door for her and together, holding hands, they walked inside the restaurant. "Good evening sir welcome to Cesar's." The hostess said as he greeted the couple when they walked inside. "We have reservations for two under Hart." Brock told the gentleman. "Right this way please." Brock and Reba were led to their table, which was in the back and lit with candlelight. "Your waiter will be right with you. Enjoy your night." The hostess said as he handed them their menu and excused himself.

"Brock this is such a nice restaurant." Reba told him, while she looked through the menu that was given to her. "This is my way of saying thank you for everything that you've done for me Reba. I mean it when I say it too." She put down the menu and for what seemed like five minutes, Brock and Reba stared at each other. Neither talking nor moving, until their waiter, Steven, showed up to take their table. "Good evening, my name is Steven, and I will be your waiter for the night. Can I start you off with a bottle of wine?" Brock nodded and asked Reba what kind she would like. "You pick." She told Brock. Steven and Brock discussed the options, and then Steven left to go get their drinks.

"You look really beautiful tonight Reba." Reba smiled at him, and from there the conversation flowed smoothly through dinner. They talked about everything from how the kids were doing to if things could possibly ever go back to the way they used to be before it went downhill. After dinner, Brock drove Reba back to her house. He walked Reba up to the front door like a gentleman to make sure she got inside okay. It was there at the door when they were saying goodbye that everything was about to change.


	8. Chapter 8

As Reba was telling Brock goodnight, he leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. The fireworks, butterflies, and everything else she missed about his kiss were still there. She loved the way his kiss was always so gentle, but filled with so much power. Reba regained her strength that was lost by the surprised kiss and kissed Brock back with a knee weaking kiss. Neither had felt this good in along time.

"Reba you have no idea how much I've missed you're kiss." "Stop talking Brock, you're ruining the moment." Reba laughed as their lips met once more. "Do you want to come in?" Asked Reba, as she ran Brock's tie between her fingers. She knew it was not a good idea to ask since his divorce wasn't final. Barbara Jean, however had already given Brock and Reba her blessing to be together.

Brock wanted nothing more than to go inside of Reba's house, but didn't know if it was right. At this point though he didn't care what was right or wrong. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to be with Reba. "Are you sure you want me to come in your house Reba. If I do I cant promise that I will be able to keep my hands off of you." Reba laughed and placed a small kiss on his cheek. She unlocked the door and the guiding him into her house holding his hand.

"We didn't have any dessert at the restaurant, so why don't we have some now." Reba said as she set her purse down on the table, and then made her way into the kitchen. Not believing what had gotten into Reba, he followed her. "What kind do you have in mind?" Brock asked, as he sat on a stool, looking at Reba while she went through the freezer. "I was thinking some strawberry ice cream."

While Reba got their dessert set up, Brock went into the living room and turned on the news. He heard a phone ringing and looked at his, but it was on silent so he was sure it was Reba's. "Reba our cell phone is ringing." Brock called to Reba through the window that was separating the kitchen and living room. "Can you answer it for me?" Reba asked Brock as she was putting the ice cream in the bowl.

"Hello." Brock said when he answered Reba's phone. "Dad what are you doing? I thought I called mom's phone." "Oh hey Cheyenne, your mom is in the middle of something so she asked me to answer her phone." "Oh ok dad. So how was your dinner with mom?" "It was great Cheyenne. You really helped her pick out a beautiful dress and it blew me away." While Brock was talking to his daughter, Reba walked into the room and set the ice cream on the coffee table. Reba couldn't help but over hear the conversation that was going on. Brock felt somebody look at him, and turned around to see Reba sitting on the couch. 'Listen honey, I need to go , but I'll tell your mom to call you when she has a minute." He said as he hung up the phone and made his way over to the couch.

"I'm sure your not going to eat that whole bowl by yourself." Brock said as he sat on the couch facing Reba. They were both inches away from each other. "I was thinking of saving you some if you want it." Reba said while grabbing the spoon from the bowl and putting a bit into Brock's mouth. "How do you like it?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Its really good but I think its missing something." Reba gave him a confused look, and Brock captured her lips in an earth shattering kiss. Neither wanting to let go of the other didn't stop the kiss until they were running out of breath. "I think I like this dessert better." Reba said in between kissing Brock. "You want to take this upstairs?" He asked, not able to control himself any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Reba wanted to go upstairs with Brock, but she didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Sure she wanted him more than anything; however his divorce with Barbara Jean wasn't final yet. Would it be right to do whatever it is with Brock, even though he was still married? Reba knew that Brock didn't love Barbara Jean like he loved her, because he had said it so many times before. It was time though for Reba to do what she wanted, and stop making everyone else happy before herself.

She gently grabbed his hand, and the two walked upstairs. At first it was a little awkward, but that quickly changed. Brock knew that Reba wanted this as bad as he did, but she was more conceded about everybody else. "Reba don't worry about anybody else. Just do what you want to do, and what will make you happy." Reba smiled and led Brock into her bedroom. "This is what I want Brock, but it's hard to do when you have so many people to look out for." "I'll be here for you with whatever you decide." With that statement she knew that in this moment Brock was all that she wanted. She closed the gap between them with a powerful yet gentle kiss on Brock's lips. After 7 years apart Brock was still amazed by Reba's kiss. Brock gently guided Reba to her bed, and laid her down on top of it. "Are you sure about this Reba?" Brock asked, not wanting to do something she wasn't ready for. Reba answered him a kiss.

The next few hours were spent with Brock and Reba making up for the years they spent apart. There were fireworks, butterflies, tears of happiness, but most importantly there was love. Reba had never felt better, and Brock was on cloud nine that he had the love of his life back. They both knew that this would change things, but in the moment neither could be more satisfied. It was what they both had longed for, and they were finally were they needed to be. This one night would forever change their lives and the families.


	10. Chapter 10

Brock was the first to wake up the next morning. Jake would be coming around supper time, and it was only 8:30. He didn't want to wake Reba up, so Brock silently got out of bed and went into the bathroom. While he was brushing his teeth, he could hear Reba start to stir. Brock walked back into the bedroom and saw Reba sitting up in bed. "Good Morning honey. How are you?" Brock said as he knelt down on the bed and gave Reba a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm doing well. I think this is the best I've slept in a long time." It was obvious that she slept well, because Brock was there to hold her.

Before last night, all Reba wanted were two arms holding her at night. Even if they weren't holding her, the idea of having someone there in the bed with her was all she needed. Last night, was perfect fir Reba and she was sure Brock felt the same way.

"How about I go downstairs and make you breakfast?" Reba smiled and Brock gave her one last kiss and then made his way to the kitchen. After he left she got up and went to go take a shower. While Reba was in the shower all she could think about was how happy she was. Of course she had always been happy, but after the divorce a piece of her happiness had left. Now Reba had it back and not only was she happy, she was also content.

After taking a shower and getting ready for the day, Reba made her way downstairs. Making her way she could smell the breakfast Brock had said he was going to make. Reba didn't know what the plans were going to be but she was sure it would be fun.

1 year later

Reba and Brock were now engaged and happily planning for their second wedding. All the kids were doing fantastically well. Kyra went to her first year to college like she promised her parents she would. After her year was over she went on tour with her band to anywhere that would let them play. The band ended up signing a major record label and moved to Los Angeles. Cheyenne and Van had another healthy child. It was a boy and nothing made Van happier than the day his son was born. They decided to name him Broman Hart Montgomery. Reba loved the little boy to death and her and Brock tried to have their grandchildren over any time they could. Jake, the youngest of the children, was doing better than anybody could ever imagine. His parents were beyond proud of him. He was only a sophomore in high school, but was taking junior classes. Henry was also doing well, but was having trouble with his dad marring again. Brock understood and made every effort he could to spend with Henry to show him how happy Reba was making him. Brock nor Reba couldn't ask for a better life, and spent every day they could with each other and their family.

When Brock proposed to Reba, he definitely took her by surprise. He had been planning to ask her after they celebrated their two month anniversary, but he decided to wait till their one year instead. The morning of the big day, Brock woke up at 6:30am, earlier than normal, and had many surprises up his sleeve for the day ahead. After taking a shower and getting ready for work, he went downstairs and made Reba breakfast. He cooked her heart shaped pancakes with fruit that looked like flowers. The night before Brock made a quick errand to the flower market to pick up a bouquet of red roses. During the night he hid them in the garage so she couldn't see them. By the time he finished making Reba's breakfast it was already 7:50 and he knew that she would be up any minute. As he made the last minute adjustments, Brock was satisfied with the arrangement and surprise that he was about to give her.

Brock made his way up the stairs with the tray and gently set it on Reba's bedside table. Careful not to wake her up, he placed a kiss on her forehead and then got a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and a pen to write a quick note. "I hope you enjoy your breakfast and the flowers. Be ready to celebrate tonight! I love you more! Brock." Once he wrote the note and placed it on the tray he made his way to work. Shortly after 8:15am, Reba woke to an enticing smell. A smile plastered on her face as she saw what was on her bedside table. Getting up from the bed, Reba grabbed her phone off of the charger to text Brock. "I can't wait till you see what I got you! I love you mostest!" Reba ate her breakfast with a smile that could light the world.

The day had gone by and it was now 5:00pm, and Reba was one her way home to get ready for the night. Today had been the best she had since she could think of. Every hour there was a new surprise for her from Brock. When she pulled into the driveway and parked her car, she quickly got out and ran inside to start her process of getting ready. Two hours had gone by and it was time for the couple to leave and celebrate their anniversary. Brock wouldn't tell Reba where they were going. Brock pulled into a very expensive restaurant called Waterfront. Reba was so surprised and couldn't believe what Brock had done for her.

After they were lead to their table and ordered the food and drinks they began talking. They were talking about anything and everything. A couple of hours had passed and Brock and Reba were now walking around the lake and just enjoying each other's company. Brock decided that this was the best time to ask Reba what he had been waiting for, for so long. "Reba you know how much I love you right?" Brock asked as him and Reba stopped and sat on a bench that was near their car but far enough away from the other walkers. "Of course I know you do Brock." He got up from his seat and got down on one knee in front of Reba and pulled out a box from his pocket. "Reba I know I might mess up sometimes and act like a moron, but I love you more than anything on this earth and nothing or no one can ever change that. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me and how much I love you. So with this ring will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me again?" Reba was now in tears and nodded "yes." Brock placed the ring on her hand and she brought him into a passionate kiss. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I have never stopped loving you and never ever will." They made their way back to the car and headed home to where they would continue their celebrating.

Brock nor Reba had never been this happy and both were excited to start their new life together. They knew that there would be hard times, but also knew that whatever life threw at them they could get through it.

**This is the end of this story. I hope everybody that read it liked it. I've already started a new story and hopes to post soon since I will be on fall break Friday and Monday. Thank you to everybody who has commented and read this story.**


End file.
